


Amends

by jasbo



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasbo/pseuds/jasbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne and Jack try a different tack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amends

“I really did create so much trouble for you, Jack. I am so sorry.” Phryne reclined in the curve of his arm and they watched the fire together in the small grate that warmed her sitting room.

“Are you, then?” Jack looked down at her. Her head was bowed, glossy black hair swinging forward across her cheeks and obscuring her face.

“I am. If only there was something I could do for you. To show how much you mean to me, how much I appreciate your sacrifice. Your love was the thing that saved me, you know. I don’t get the night terrors anymore. Not since you started spending nearly every night in my bed.”

Tipping one long finger under her chin, he urged her head up and looked into her crystalline eyes. “I’m no romantic hero, Phryne. Never was.”

“But you _are_ ,” she insisted. “You have become everything to me. I only wish I could prove it to you…” She turned and her hands slid down his shirt front, lingering on his loosened tie, then continued to his trousers, unfastening and bringing her mouth down to envelop him, tongue gently exploring, fingers drifting lower and teasing.

“I’m sorry,” Jack finally groaned. “I know you wanted to try some role-playing games, but this is really doing nothing for me.”

Phryne’s head popped up and she regarded his flaccid cock sadly. Instead of coming to crisp attention, it was unresponsive, the creamy skin lacking the flush and heat she had anticipated. “Yes, I had heard on what I thought was good authority that this particular game would be good fun, but it is clearly not.”

“Maybe I like you too much as you are to be seduced by your personality’s opposite.”

“Oh, really, _Inspector_?”

“Yes, really, _Miss Fisher._ ”

“Well, look at that.” Phryne gripped his now hardening length and stroked appreciatively. "Maybe we're better off as we were."

Jack smiled and tilted his head, a dangerous glint in his eye as his hand skimmed up her stocking and popped open the fastening on her garter. "Maybe? I think definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked (or appreciated) this, go read fire_sign's [Remorseful](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7322455).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Remorseful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322455) by [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/pseuds/Fire_Sign)




End file.
